My Kagome
by bbhm
Summary: IK COMPLETE! Kagome and Inuyasha get into their usual fight. When Kagome returns home, she finds trouble, and no Inuyasha to save her.
1. Inuyasha is such a jerk

This is my first ff, so please help me out and review.  I would greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  WAAAA!!!!

"moo"  Someone is speaking

'moo'   Someone is thinking

I'm here Kagome

Ch 1

            Kouga held the startled Kagome in his arms.  "Kagome, leave this mutt and come stay with me."  

            "Who you callin' mutt wolf breath?  Why don't you understand that Kagome isn't going anywhere with you?  Are you really that dense?"  Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and prepared to separate Kouga from Kagome, by any means necessary.  

            "Kouga, I think you should leave now,"  Kagome looked pleadingly at Kouga.

            "He's not going anywhere!"  Inuyasha leaped at Kouga like a crazed animal.

            "OSUWARI!!  Please Kouga, just leave."  Curses could be heard from the muttering Inuyasha whose face was still emebeded with his closest companion, the ground.  

            "For you my Kagome, I would do anything."  Leaving a chaste kiss on Kagome's cheek, Kouga was gone.  

            "Why did you do that bitch!"  Kagome only sighed and started walking towards the well.  "Where do you think your going?"  Inuyasha yelled at her, only to get no response but the wind blowing through Kagome's flowing raven hair.  "Answer me dammit!"

            "I'm going home."

            "You're not going anywhere.  The shikon no tama is more important that those stupid 'test' things that you take."  Kagome whipped around to face Inuyasha, tears brimming in her eyes.  'Why is she crying?  She has no reason to cry, she's the one leaving me here to find the jewel shards on my own."  Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that would scare Naraku.  "Why are you crying Kagome?  I can't stand it when you cry."

            "Why do you always have to be such a jerk!  I will be back in the morning.  We can go look for your _precious_ shikon no tama then," she spat at him, "but right now I really need to see my family and need to be around people who care about ME!  Not some stupid jewel."  Kagome tried to hold the tears back, but it was to no avail.  They flowed freely like a dam had just been broken inside her.  "All you care about is becoming a stupid demon and that dead bitch Kikyo.  Why don't you make her help you find your damn shikon no tama?"  Inuyasha was stunned.  Did she really think that all he cared about was the jewel and Kikyo?  Can't she see that he cared for her?  'Of course not stupid.  She can't read your mind.'

Inuyasha took a hesitant step forward. "Kagome…"

"No!!  I am going home and you can't stop me Inuyasha.  Osuwari!"  Inuyasha unceremoniously flew to the ground face first while Kagome closed the distance between herself and the well.  Inuyasha looked up to see her raven hair flow down the well with the rest of his beautiful Kagome. 'Wait a minute.  My Kagome??  Where did that come from?  She isn't mine. I don't even like her.  She's always running off, getting into trouble, sitting me, making me smile, intoxicating me with her scent…whoa boy.  Get your head out of the gutter.  

~At the shrine~

            "I love bubble baths.  It almost made me forget about that jerk Inuyasha."  Kagome started drying her hair while listening to Utada Hikaru.  " I can't believe mom left without  me to take Souta and ji-chan(I think that's right) to the carnival.  She knows that I love the rides.  But I guess with me going back and forth from sengoku-jidai and here, she never knows when I'll be home."  Kagome put on her pajamas and flopped down onto her bed.  "Man I missed my warm, soft, fluffy bed.  It feels just like clouds after sleeping of the ground for so long."  Kagome was asleep in a matter of moments.  

            Kagome awoke suddenly to a loud crashing nose from downstairs.  Her alarm told her it was only 8:30.  "I wonder what that was.  It's too early for them to be home."  She crept out her room and downstairs avoiding the ones that creaked.  She tiptoed to the front door just in time to see it slide open by a gloved hand.  (I don't know that layout of the house so I am guessing)  There were two men in black stocking hats and each had a shining silver blade.  A gasp caught in Kagome's throat.  

            'Oh no!  I have to get out of here.  Where are you when I need you Inuyasha?'  Kagome ran for the back door which would lead out to the well.  'Almost there.  A few more steps.'  Kagome was a mere ten feet from the well when an arm grabbed her, holding a cold knife to her throat.  "Inuyasha, help me!"  'I hope he can hear me through the well.'  

 A harsh voice cut into her thoughts, "No one can hear you now little girl"  She drew in a sharp breath as the knife pierced her skin and she felt the warm trickle of blood down her neck.  

~Sengoku-jidai~

Inuyashas ears perked.  "Kagome?" 'I don't smell her around.' 

~The shrine~

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome tried one last time to reach Inuyasha before her world went black. 

~Sengoku-jidai~

I must be hearing thinks.  "Inuyasha!!"  There she is again.  Is it just in my head.  I have a bad feeling about this.  I think I'll go make sure she's alright.  Inuyasha raced down to the well and into Kagome's time.

Please, I am begging you to R and R.  It would really help me figure out if I should go on.  I have a little more written, and I will try to get that finished if you guys want more, so let me know.  


	2. Where are you Inuyasha?

Thank you all for reviewing!!  I feel so special  * sniff *  

_Mustard Yellow Sunshine – neat name – you will have to let me know the story behind it.  _

_            I love your fics and I am so touched that you read and like mine.  I am not worthy!  _

_Misao CG – thanks for reviewing.  I have tried to read some of your stories, but even _

_            after three years of Spanish, I still have a hard time with it.  _

_DestroyerDRT – Thanks for your encouraging words!  It means a lot.  _

Disclaimer – Of course I don't own Inuyasha.  I tried to kidnap Rumiko, but there was some strange protective shield around her house.  Damn!

This chapter is an orange for hints of attempted rape – nothing too citrusy – you have been warned so don't flame about it please.  

My Kagome

Ch. 2  - Where are you Inuyasha?

            'Where am I?'  Kagome's eyes slowly crept open to reveal her in a dark room with a cold laminate floor.  Her hands were bound with wire and her mouth was gagged.  'What's going on?  I have such a headache.'  Kagome tried to move but winced in pain as she realized she must have a broken rib.  'Damn.  How am I supposed to get out of here when it hurts so much to move.'  Kagome could feel the tears welling in her eyes.  

            "Awake already my sweet?"  A harsh masculine voice from appeared from the dark cutting into her thoughts of escape.  'That voice!  It was the one with the knife!'  As if he could read her thoughts, Kagome saw a man emerge from the shadows into the dim light.  She saw the blade that had pierced her flesh gleaming in the little light available.  He was tall with a long, straggly beard and tattoos running all the way up his arms, cutting off at the sleeves of the white t-shirt he wore.  Kagome could see dark spots of red on his shirt and knew he was the one responsible for her being there. He had a cigarette hanging halfway out of his mouth and a crooked grin played on his evil lips.  He took a long drag at the cigarette, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.  'Why is he looking at me like that? He looks like Inuyasha when he is a full youkai.  The man flicked his cigarette at Kagome, making sure it landed mere inches away from her.  Kagome could do nothing but stare at him wide eyed.  She was paralyzed with fear.  

            "You and me is gonna have some fun, got it?"  I was more of a statement, threat really, not a question.  Kagome let loose a whimper as the man started to slowly unbuckle his belt and the top of his jeans a if torturing her, letting her sink in what he wanted from her.  He crept up to where she lay and peered down at her with a hungry look in his dark brown eyes.  'Inuyasha, please help me' Kagome internally pleaded as if she was yelling it to her savior.  'Please don't let him do this to me.'

~The Shrine~

            Inuyasha emerged from the well with caution.  'I smell blood – Kagome's blood – and fear?  Kagome is in trouble; I just know she is.  I can feel it.'  Immediately catching her scent he leapt into the air with one goal – save Kagome.  Inuyasha moved at a speed he had never achieved before.  He soared like an eagle and to any by stander, all they would have seen was a flash of his red haori.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man savored the look of terror in Kagome's eyes, never wanting to forget the power that he held over her.  He roughly straddled her, making the air whoosh out of her lungs as he dug his knee into her broken rib.  He pinned her hands above her head causing another flash of pain in her side.  "Now, you be a good girl and stay still."  Kagome could feel his growing need through his jeans.

            'No, please, don't do this!  Where are you Inuyasha??'  She screamed these words in her head, but no one could hear her pleas for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            'Kagome, please be ok. I need you.  You can't leave me.'  Inuyasha caught a change in her scent.  It was worse than fear, it was a mix of terror and hopelessness. 'I must get to her!!  Be strong Kagome.  I am almost there' His speed increased as a new wave of power overtook his body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kagome struggled to get out the man's grasp.  "Bitch!  I told you to stay still."  Kagome was rewarded with his fist meeting the pale flesh of her face.  Kagome struggled to focus her eyes and make the spinning stop, but it was no use.  She was snapped out of her attempts as she felt the cold blade against her skin.  The man ran it across her stomach, cutting cloth and flesh alike.  He was careful not to cut her too deeply, he didn't want his toy to die so soon and he wanted her awake so he could enjoy the looks of her tortured face.  Kagome tried to scream, but her voice was lost in her throat.  Her crimson blood dyed the fabric of her shirt as the knife traveled down towards her skirt.  With a quick flick of his wrist, the man cut Kagome's skirt free.  Next he violently ripped her shirt off leaving her in only her bra and panties.  Kagome squeezed her eyes shut praying that she would wake up from this nightmare.  The loss of blood was starting to make her dizzy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            'I'm so close to her.  Please hang on Kagome.'  Inuyasha reached the shed that held Kagome prisoner.  The smell of her blood overwhelmed him and made him slightly nauseated.  He burst through the door to see a man with his belt and pants undone on top of his Kagome.  He immediately knew what the man had planned for his innocent Kagome and was glad he had at least saved her from that fate.  'Thank gods for him he is still dressed, or he would be without something that was very dear to him. Inuyasha then turned his attention to Kagome who was covered in a growing pool of her blood.  Inuyasha was startled at how badly she looked.  'There is so much blood.  He will pay for hurting my Kagome!'  

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha prayed that she could hear him.  'Was that Inuyasha?  No, I must be dreaming.  He is still in sengoku-jidai.  I must be hallucinating from the pain.'  Kagome could feel the weight of her attacker suddenly lift off her.  She felt as though she could breathe again.  Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a figure in the doorway, shadowed by the light behind him.  'Wait a minute, are those ears?  Could it really be Inuyasha?'  Kagome watched as her assailant readied his knife to attack the intruder.  "You know this bitch?"  That infuriated Inuyasha,  "You will _never_ speak of my Kagome like that!"

            'Did he just say _MY_ Kagome?'  Kagome was having a hard time staying conscious as the crimson puddle grew beneath her.  Inuyasha realized this and decided he needed to get this over with to save her.  He would make the man beg for his life once Kagome was safe.  Inuyasha did not even draw his sword. "You will pay dearly for hurting my Kagome."  Inuyasha attacked with such speed that the sluggish man didn't even see the attack coming.  Inuyasha struck him hard enough to knock him clean out and the man's body slumped to the floor.  "Weak humans!"  Inuyasha ran over to Kagome to check her wounds.  He untied her hands and released her mouth from its restraint.  "Inuyasha, you came for me."  Kagome croaked out.  Inuyasha hastily took off his outer shirt and wrapped it carefully around her fragile form. "Of course I came for you, I am just sorry I wasn't sooner.  Will you be ok for just a minute?"  Kagome responded with a simple nod of her head.  Inuyasha walked over to his wonderful Kagome's assailant and bound his hands and feet hog style with the same wire that he had used on Kagome.  "I'll be back for you later.  Sleep tight until then."  Inuyasha already had plans for what he was going to do to this horrible excuse for a being.  Inuyasha carefully picked up the bleeding girl in his arms and raced towards the well.  'Kaede will know what to do for her.'  Inyasha looked down with worried glance to see Kagome staring at him.  He gave her a gentle smile then hastily looked away.  'What was that look in his eyes?  Was it that he really did care for her, or even love her?  No, of course not.  He just wants to protect his shard detector.  He really loves Kikyo, right?'  Kagome didn't seem so sure that this was all Inuyasha saw in her.  'He did call me _his_ Kagome.  That means something, right?'

            Inuyasha could feel the petite form shivering in his arms.  'Oh Kagome, please be alright.'  Risking a glance at her beautiful face, Inuyasha could see the blue tint of her lips growing and her eyes fluttering shut.  'I have to get her to Kaede fast!'  Inuyasha's speed doubled as he rescued to save the woman that had changed his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thanks for reading guys!  Please review and let me know if you want some fluff – personally I love fluff but not everyone does.  -Bbhm_


	3. Make him pay

**Thank you all so much for reviewing – it really makes a difference.  **

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine**** – that is a unique story.  It sounds like something I would do.  Definitely expect some fluff – **

**but I don't really know when yet.  I am still working on it.**

**_Midnight14_****_ – you shall just wait to see what happens to the evil man. _***** wicked grin* _I promise it will be worthwhile _**

**_to stick around_**

**_Ladyjulianna _****_– You will not be disappointed.  I have never been in this situation, or known anyone who has so I will _**

**_try my best to make it as real as I can._**

**_Espiona_****_ – You want fluff, you shall get fluff!  Just be patient :o)_**

**_Goddness of love_****_ – I am so glad that you love it – and you really seem to love it!  I appreciate it! _**

**_Misao CG_****_ – You shall learn soon enough of what the fate is of that evil man.  I will have to check with your English _**

stories.  I have been so busy with college – yuck! – but I will try t do some more reading of your lovely stories soon, I promise!!  J

**_Jessica_****_ – I'm glad that you think it is good. I am trying to make it that way._**

**_Kita _****_– So elated that you love it!! _**

****

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I have kidnapped Inuyasha and am holding him in a cage surrounded by my miko powers.  Anyone who wants to see him, contact me at bbhmmiller@hotmail.com. **

**            (if you believe that, get some mental help.  I don't own the hot little hanyou) **

Ch. 3

Make him pay

            Inuyasha raced through the streets of Tokyo, leaping in the trees when he had the chance.  His Kagome needed his help and he was not going to let her die!  He could feel her body shivering underneath his haori and quickened the pace.  'Kaede better know what to do.  You can't leave me Kagome.'  After what seemed like an eternity to the worried hanyou, he reached the well.  With no hesitation he leapt into the well, unknowingly clutching Kagome closer to him.  

            Anyone on the other side of the well, say a certain monk, kitsune, and demon slayer who have a habit of spying on Inuyasha, would have seen a lighting bolt of red fly out of the well as if the very depths of hell were right behind it.  Iuyasha raced down the path to the hut of Kaede.  "Kaede-baba, get out here.  Kagome's been hurt and needs you right now!"  Kaede could sense the desperation in Inuyasha's voice and hobbled out of her room as fast as she could, in time to see a pale Inuyasha lay down a shaking Kagome on the futon. 

            "What has happened to Kagome-chan?"  The worried Kaede watched in horror as Inuyasha opened the haori he had covered Kagome in.  Kaede felt her knees buckle as she stared at a very bloody and almost naked Kagome.  "I'll tell you later wench, just help her, now!"  Inuyasha stood as if paralyzed by a spell.  He sensed Kaede make her way over to look at Kagome's wounds, but he dared not look away from Kagome's frail form for fear he might not see her alive again.  He chance a look at Kaede in time to see the blood drain from her face as it dawned on her how serious Kagome was injured.

            "Inuyasha?"  A whisper of Sango's voice echoed from the door.  How had he not noticed that the others had come inside the hut?  "What happened to Lady Kagome?"  For once the lecherous monk was not thinking his normal hentai thoughts as he held a tear eyed, shocked Sango near to him. Kaede broke through their thought's, "Miroku, you and Shippo gather water from the river.  Sango, I need you to gather me a special flower.  It is found just east of the well.  There is a small patch of white flowers.  I need three of these, and make sure you pull out the roots."  The three only nodded dumbfounded, but did not move.  "Didn't you guys hear the hag!  If you want to help Kagome, go now!"  A furious Inuyasha yelled at his shocked friends trying to bring them out of their daze.  They immediately scampered out of the hut.

            "Inuyasha, I'll need ye to help me clean her wounds when they get back.  The bleeding seems to have stopped, but we must keep them from getting soiled."   He watched as Miroku and Shippo brought water to Kaede and followed her orders to boil it.  Then she added the white flowers that Sango had brought.  After helping Kaede, with careful hands, to clean his Kagome's wounds, and applying a paste to her gash, Inuyasha was forced by Kaede to leave his dear miko's side so that she could dress her wounds.

            Inuyasha was immediately bombarded with questions as he stepped out of the hut.  "How is lady Kagome?", "Will she be alright?" , "Inuyasha what happened?"  Sango looked as if she was about to collapse, Miroko had a look of horror on his face, and Shippo's eyes were red from sobbing for his surrogate mother.  Inuyasha did not answer any of their questions, but glared at them.  They were immediately silenced by the look in the hanyou's eyes.  They saw the look of pure hatred and pain in Inuyasha's golden orbs.  It almost looked as if he wanted to cry, but was too proud to show such feelings.  "I will be back soon." were the only words uttered by Inuyasha.  His words were laced with malice and a forewarning of what was to come if they tried to stop him.  Without so much as a look back, he leapt into the air towards the well.  Inuyasha raced into Kagome's time with one thought on his mind; that the man would pay for hurting his precious, wonderful Kagome.

            Inuyasha fled through the streets back to where he left the evil attacker.  He entered the dark shack that held the hog tied man.  Inuyasha could smell his blood and it pleased him.  'I will make him suffer and wish that he were dead.' Inuyasha thought smugly in his mind. Inuyasha walked over the man quite calmly for a hanyou on the verge of letting his youkai form take over.  The man was semi-conscious, but upon seeing the red haori of the man who had left him in this condition, his eyes opened wide in terror.  The man looked up at the hanyou, a cold smile playing on his lips revealing on of his fangs.  "What are you going to do?"  asked the man with a shaky voice.  He had a feeling he already knew the answer.  Inuyasha reached down and with a quick swipe of his claws released the man from his restraints.  The man cautiously stood up, his eyes never leaving the golden orbs of Inuyasha's.   "Fight."  In an instant the man was keeling over from the punch Inuyasha delivered.  'How did he move so fast?'  Realization sunk into the man that Inuyasha was not human.  "Now you know what to expect.  Prepare to fight me.  Oh, I will definitely enjoy you writhing on the ground after I have defeated you."  Seeing the look of horror in the man's eyes as he made a nervous glance at the sheathed Tetsaiga, Inuyasha only wanted to increase that fear.  "Oh, don't worry. I won't bother with that.  I want to you to suffer, and if I used the Tetsaiga, you would perish too soon for my taste.  You will pay for what you have done to my innocent Kagome."  Inuyasha attacked slowly enough to let the man see it coming and know what was going to happen.  The man crumpled to the floor holding his stomach, which seemed to redden as if by magic in the shape of five claw marks. 

"Please, please don't do this.  I was just trying to have some fun.  I wasn't really going to hurt her."   Inuyasha just glared at the man with renewed hatred.  "Wrong answer buddy."  Inuyasha kneeled down to the injured man, at was within five inches of his face.  The smell of this disgusting human assaulted his nose.  Inuyasha only peered into the cowards eyes.  "What did you do when Kagome pleaded with you to not hurt her?  Did you simply say 'Oh, I'm not going to hurt you.  I just want to have some fun.'?  You will get no sympathy from me you bastard!"  Inuyasha fought the demon within him wanting to escape and take the pathetic humans life.  He could feel the desire to kill the man and started to see red as his youkai blood ached to take control.  'No.  He must know that what he did was wrong and live with his decision for the rest of his pathetic, human life.'  (sorry if this is a little OOC, Inu probably would have killed him right away, but I want to make him pay.)  With one last swipe, Inuyasha attacked the man with such precision and meaning so that the man would no longer be able to assault women, but still live to remember his fiendish acts.  Inuyasha only looked at the crumpled heap of a pathetic excuse for a living being.  "I have been generous to you today.  If Kagome does not survive, I will be back to take the rest of you pointless life.  Remember what has happened today, and if you ever assault another person, I will kill you like the filthy dog you are."  The man looked as the red ebbed out of the hanyou's eyes, and then he fell unconscious.

Satisfied with the way he controlled himself, and confident that Kagome would agree with his decision to punish the man with a fate worse than death, he raced back to his dear Kagome.  'Yes, she is my Kagome, and I promise that no harm will come to her again.  I would sacrifice myself to keep her safe.  I love you Kagome."

 **_- Hey there!!  I know this is a shorty, but I will have another chappie up tomorrow, if not tonight.  I hope you guys like what I did to the evil man, and I'm sorry if you didn't.  I know Inu was a little OOC, but I think that no being able to * cough * you know, would be worse than dying, especially for a man like him.  As always please, please, please review.  I am begging you to please review.  It is the only way to know if you guys want to me to continue, and if you like things so far.  I appreciate all that have read and even more so those that reviewed_**_.  _

** - Bbhm - ******


	4. Everything will be al right

Hey all!  Here is the next chappie.  Hope you enjoy!  Thanks to all those who reviewed, such as….

Asuka – ah my friend!  You really liked it?  I am so glad.  You would tell me the truth right??  I hope so.  Thank 

            **_ya!  I hope you keep on liken it.   I am glad you are impressed, and it was a shock to me too that I could_**

****

**_            * ahem * write.  And remember to wiggle your big toe!!_**

__

_Mustard Yellow Sunshine – as always I am honored!  Please keep reading and thanks for _

_reviewing!  You rock!_

_Midnight14 – So you like a good fight in the morning?  Me too!  I hope that you continue _

_            to love the story * crosses fingers *   Enjoy the next chappie __J_

Misao CG – You shall know what happens to Kagome in mere moments, I promise!  And to set the record straight, I am not mean, I just like to be cruel. 

_Vernie - I agree that the mans fate was worse than death.  Tee hee!  I think that a little _

_OOC can be forgiven if for the right reasons.  _

_Paul Powell – I am glad you like my sense of justice.  I just hope you continue to like my _

_fic._

_Why?What?Shutup – Unusual name ya got there!  Very interesting __J You shall se when _

_Kag wakes up very soon._

_Olivia – I'm glad you think it is awesome!  Keep reading and updating please!_

"Moo" – someone is talking

'Moo' – someone is thinking that

(Moo) – me interrupting the story for some absurd reason

Disclaimer: blah blah me no own blah blah

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 4

Everything will be al right

            Inuyasha sprang through the well praying that his dear Kagome was still alive.  His mind racing trying to figure out just when he fell in love her.  He knew that he had loved Kikyo, and even though Kagome was her reincarnation, she was her own person.  He loved her smile, her kindness, and even when she was angry with him.  Before he new it, he had reached the hut.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still sitting right where he had left them earlier.  They had solemn expressions on their faces and it appeared that Sango had cried herself to sleep on none other than Miroku's lap.  "How is she?  Is she still alive?"  Inuyasha was prepared for the worst.  

"She is resting now." Kaede emerged from the small hut, her brow dampened by beads of sweat.  "I believe that with time, she will be fine.  Right now we must make sure she does not catch fever."  Kaede wiped her brow as she slowly made her way to Inuyasha.  Her eyes bore into his trying to determine what was in his soul.  'Ah, he has finally seen his love for the young miko.   I only hope he is no too late.'  Kaede's mind was whirling with thoughts of the poor Kagome lying unconscious in her hut.  "Inuyasha, now is the time that ye must tell us what happened to Lady Kagome.  We must know in order to help her."  Inuyasha had known that this time would come.  He suddenly was very interested in the pebble resting before his clawed foot.  

"Please Inuyasha.  For Kagome."  Inuyasha looked at the monk trying to figure out where to start.   "I will tell you what I can.  The rest you will have to wait for Kagome."  Inuyasha wished that she were awake to aid him in recounting the horrible events.  "But, if she does not want to share and any of you push her into telling you, no one will be able to find your bodies."  They all understood immediately what he meant, and the look in his eyes was a signal to not even test to see if he was bluffing.  With four sober but curious faces looking to him for answer, Inuyasha told them all he could.  "I just got done dealing with the man, and I have no doubt that he will never hurt anyone again."  

Inuyasha looked at them as he finished his tale.  Sango's eyes were bloodshot from crying for her best friend.  'She is more than that.  She is like a sister to me.  You can't die Kagome!  Who am I going to gossip with?  Who will help me deal with this lecherous monk, even though he is behaving quite unlike his hentai self.  You just have to be alright!'  With that last thought Sango buried her head into the somber Miroku's chest and sobbed.  

"Inuyasha, I believe that Kagome will desperately need your strength through all this.  Why don't ye go to her now?  She should be waking up very soon."  Inuyasha only nodded his thanks at Kaede and went into the hut leaving the others to wonder what will happen next.  He was relieved to see her free from blood and the color returning to her angelic face.  Her raven tresses were spread around her like a halo.  He quietly sat down beside her and encompassed her hand in his own.  'My poor Kagome.  Please be al right.  Don't you know that you are loved?  We all love you.  I love you.  I need you to make it through this.'  He lowered his head to her ear and deeply inhaled her scent.  'I love her scent.  No one else smells quite like her.  It is intoxicating.'  

"You have to be strong Kagome.  Please, just be strong."  He leaned back so that he could take her whole face into his golden orbs.  'She looks so innocent.  So peaceful.  I wonder how she will look when she wakes up.'  His clawed finger gently caressed her milky skin, relishing in the feeling.  Inuyasha sat back down next to her and fell into a fitful sleep, never releasing her hand from his own.

Inuyasha awoke from his uneasy slumber to the sound of whimpering.  She was having a nightmare.  Inuyasha grabbed a cloth, wet it, and applied it to her forehead.  'She's burning up.  I better tell Kaede.'  As Inuyasha started to get up, he heard her voice.  He could only make out a few words, and realized she was still asleep.  "No, please…..Inuyasha help…..please, don't….."  Inuyasha stood there frozen.  'She's dreaming about it.  My poor Kagome, I can't save you from your dreams.'  Inuyasha gently grasped her shoulders and gave her a little shake.  "Kagome, Kagome wake up.  You're just having a bad dream."  Her breathing started to get ragged and her arms slightly flailed at his voice.  It seemed as though she was trying to escape something.  Inuyasha realized that hearing a man's voice while she was dreaming about her attack was probably not the best thing, but he had no choice.  "Kagome, please wake up.  You're al right now.  You're safe here."  Kagome's eyes bolted open and Inuyasha could see tears threatening to spill out of them.  Her eyes studied Inuyasha's for a moment, trying to remember where she was and what had happened.  "Inu…yasha?" 

"Yeah Kagome, it's me.  You're ok now.  Everything will be alright."  Kagome flung her arms around his neck and started to sob.  Inuyasha forced himself out of shock and lovingly wrapped his arms around her shaking form.  He gently pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words in her ear.  He held her as she cried into his chest.  "Kagome, what did you dream about?"

 "Oh Inuyasha!  It was so horrible.  I thought that he came back for me and I couldn't find you."  A new set of sobs wracked her body.  "I thought that he killed you.  It was so * hiccough * horrible!"  Inuyasha didn't know what to do but to tell her everything was fine, he was here, and it was only a dream.  After a while he noticed that her crying had stopped and her breathing evened out.  She had fallen back to sleep in the arms of the man who loved her, but she still did not know.  Inuyasha eventually drifted off to sleep, praying that he would never have to let her go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Inuyasha awoke to find his love still in his arms.  'She's so beautiful.'  He brushed a stray bang off her forehead.  'She's still burning up.'  Inuyasha gently placed her back into the bed, careful not to wake her, and walked outside the hut to tell Kaede.  "Hey, Hag, I need to talk to you."  Kaede had been making more paste for Kagome's wounds.  "I think Kagome has a fever."  Inuyasha walked over to the old miko. 

            "Well Inuyasha, ye must keep a damp cloth on her forehead and keep her warm.  By any means necessary."  Kaede gave him a knowing wink.  'What is she talking about any means necessary?'  "Feh, whatever."  Inuyasha strolled back to Kagome, surprised to see her awake and out of the bed.  "What are you doing wench?"  Inuyasha picked her up and firmly placed her into bed, but gentle enough not to hurt her.  "I just wanted some water."  Inuyasha silently left the hut, only to come back with a bowl of cool water and a cup of warm tea.  He handed the tea to Kagome and dipped the cloth into the bowl. He watched as Kagome sipped at her tea, eyes closed and thoroughly enjoying the warmth trickle down her parched throat.  When she was down, Inuyasha took the cup away and ordered her to lie down.  Kagome knew that she should not test his tone and did what he said.  He gently placed the cold rag on her head and covered her with a warm, heavy quilt.  She enjoyed the coolness of the rag on her sweaty brow.  'Why is he being so nice to me?  Was I really in that bad of shape?'  Inuyasha noticed her eyes cloud over slightly and couldn't help feel that he had done something wrong.  He stood up and started walking towards the door.  A whisper caught his attention and he slowly turned back around.  "Inuyasha.  Thank you."  He watched as Kagome's eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into sleep.  Inuyasha walked back over to aid her in fighting her fever.  

            He watched over her for days never leaving her side as she slipped in and out of consciousness, the fever never wavering.  Finally on the fourth day the fever broke.  Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh of relief and rushed to tell Kaede.  After careful inspection, Kaede decided Kagome was out of the toughest part to her recovery.  She would live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kagome had looked like a zombie for a week now.  She only eats when Inuyasha forces her to and she has a nightmare everynight.  Inuyasha watches her as she battles her foe, never winning in her dreams.  'My lovely Kagome.  What did he do to you?'  She had not wanted to talk about it to anyone.  Actually, she hardly talked anymore at all.  She was either laying in bed, or she went walking on her own.  She seemed broken.  Inuyasha had not told her yet the fate of the man.  He was waiting for the right time.  He wanted to be alone with her.  

The perfect opportunity arose as she was picking flowers next to the well.  She had not been back to her time since the attack, and of course, Inuyasha did not mind this.  He walked up behind her, his eyes taking in all her beauty.  "Kagome, I need to talk to you."  Her back stiffened and she turned around.  Inuyasha could see the desire to run in her eyes.  She tried to put her happy - face mask on, but Inuyasha knew better. He knew that she had slipped into a depressed state.  She never seemed happy anymore.  Her eyes didn't hold the sparkle that they used to and Inuyasha missed her bell – like laughter.  "What is it Inuyasha?"  He could tell she was afraid of what he wanted to talk about.  She already knew why he had come to her.  "I need to talk to you about what happened.  And what has become to that man."  Inuyasha carefully chose his words, not wanting to scare her off.  "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but it will make you feel better."  He could see her mask slowly start to slip off her angelic face as the tears slowly made paths down her cheeks.  He cautiously walked up to her and sat down facing his Kagome.  "You don't have to be afraid anymore.  I'm here.  I will never let anything happen to you again."  He reached a clawed finger and gently wiped away a stray tear, causing a gasp from Kagome.  'What is he doing?  He has never touched me this gently before.  I know that I can trust him, I just don't want to remember what happened.  Isn't it bad enough that I am forced to go through everything that happened to me in my dreams?'  She looked up to him, tears still flowing down her face.  "Al right Inuyasha, I'll tell you, but I want to tell the others when I am ready, ok?"  Inuyasha gave a slight nod to acknowledge her request and she quietly began her story, starting with the fight.  By the time she was done telling her story, her eyes had become bloodshot, she had cried all the tears that she could, and she had somehow ended up in Inuyasha's lap, his arms around her protectively.  She could occasionally hear a growl deep in his chest, but she continued anyways.  She was exhausted and emotionally drained.  It took all her strength to tell the whole story, but she felt immeasurably better when she reached the end.  "I am afraid to go back incase he comes after me again."  She could feel Inuyasha's arms tighten around her.

"I took care of him Kagome.  He will not be able to hurt you anymore."  Kagome's eyes widened in horror as his words sunk in.  "No, I didn't kill him, if that's what your thinking.  I just made it so that he could never hurt another woman for the rest of his life."  She immediately relaxed and almost felt the urge to giggle, but it left as quickly as it had snuck up on her.  "Thank you Inuyasha.  That means so much to me."  They sat there in silence watching the sunset.  Inuyasha was the first to break the silence, "Kagome?"  She turned her tear stained face up to his.  He was looking up at the sky with a sort of confused look on his face.  "Yes Inuyasha."  I wonder why he has that look on his face.  "There is one more thing that I need to tell you."  He could not bring himself to look into her expectant eyes.  "When I thought that I was going to lose you, I realized something.  I realized that iloveyou."  He said this last part so quickly and quietly that if Kagome was not so close to him, she probably would have missed it.  Her eyes went huge and he heard her take a restricted gasp.  'Did I just hear him right?  Did he say that…he….loves me??  There is no way that he loves me.  He loves Kikyo.  And how could anyone want to be with someone whose innocence was almost lost?  No, he is lying to me.  I want to go home.'  Before Inuyasha could react, she had jumped out of his lap and made her way to the well.  He could smell the salt of her tears and heard her muttering as she ran to the well.  "No….he's lying….he only wants his shard detector….he still loves Kikyo."  With flash of blue, she was gone.  'Kikyo??  I hadn't thought about her since Kagome was attacked.  Does she really think that I love Kikyo and just want her as a shard detector?'  Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by Miroku, "Aren't you going to go after her?  She is just scared Inuyasha.  She has been through a great ordeal that will take much healing, and I have a feeling your love is returned, but she is too frightened."  Inuyasha thought of this.  'Maybe she just needs some time alone.'  He looked up to see a very scary Sango glaring at him.  "Al right, I get it.  I'll go get her."  Inuyasha raced down the well after her.  

Hey guys.  A bit longer than last time.  I am quite proud.  I know that Inuyasha is a little (maybe a lot) OOC, but come on, his woman almost died.  Sorry this took a little longer to get up, but my comp is being crazy.  I seriously thought of throwing it into the pool.  As always, please review.  You really don't understand how awesome it is to see someone has taken the time to help me out and let me know what they think.  I didn't understand until I started writing this.  Just a friendly reminder to those who drive and don't want their wallets and cd players stolen out of their cars, make sure ALL doors are locked, even if the car is in your driveway, and even if you live in a small, secluded neighborhood (like I do and mine was).  Thanks again for reading.  Hope you enjoyed it!   More to come soon!!

**_Bbhm   _**


	5. I love you

Hey guys.  Expect a pretty short chappie.  I think the story has wound itself down.  I am going to have one more chappie that will be short too.  I just wanted to separate them. I think that this story has kinda wound itself down. I am still considering a sequel though.  Thanks to all who have reviewed and your thoughts about a sequel.  I am truly considering them, but it might end up more as an epilogue.  Maybe I will just write another fic.  Who knows!

 Thanks to:

**Theblackrose**: I'm glad that you like my story.  I aim to please. 

**Caw**: I will try to see if I have a sequel in me J

**Little_kitty229:** I am so happy that you think it is amazing.  I feel so special.

**AmBeR EyEs ChIk**: I will try to honor your wishes of a sequel.  No promises though.

**DestroyerDRT:**  I like your idea about the coping, but I kinda planned on that being the last story of this one.  I dunno though.  Thanks for your ideas!

**Olivia:**  Fantastic writer huh?  Wow.  I feel so special!

**RyGuy5387**: I was confused. So you want a sequel? J

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine**: I am kinda thinking along the same lines that you are with this fic.  I just don't know though.  Did you like the fluff?  Was it a bit much? I hope not.  

**Vernie: **One of the best you've read?  I am truly honored!

**Dark wise angel:** sequel eh?  I'll think about it.

**Shadow55:** Don't be scared!  Everything will be al right J

**Why?What?Shutup**:  You shall learn why Kag is acting weird soon.  Enjoy!

**Rekindled:** A favorite author!! I am so honored!  That makes my day!!  WOOHOO!  Go me

**Ash-chan:**  Here is your update.  Enjoy!

**Ladyjulianna**: I am glad I did not disappoint you.  I tried really hard!

**Asuka:**  I am here to serve you.  And remember: Delta rocks and never put on mascara when the plane lands.  Two very important things you should know!

**Evil2:** Were you surprised that Kagome made it untouched?  Of course I wasn't going to have Kagome hurt too bad!  She is a miko after all!

**White_wolf**: glad you think it's great.  I hope you keep reading!

**DR**:  I am also glad you found it.  It makes me happy to see how many people have found it!

My Kagome

I love you

            Inuyasha leapt through the well into Kagome's time.  He stealthily climbed the tree outside her window.  Her curtains were open and a gentle breeze was flowing into her room through the open and inviting window.  He could hear her crying, not loudly, but he could catch a sniff and hiccup every now and then, along with mumbled words.  He was transfixed with her, her raven hair spread out surrounding her, face down, sprawled on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.  His heart broke.  'I caused her to be sad.  I made her cry.  Dammit Kagome, you know I hate it when you cry.' 

 Inuyasha climbed through her window, careful not to make any noise.  He sat down next to Kagome on her bed and gently gathered her in his arms.  He heard a startled gasp come from her throat.  "Inuyasha?"  Her voice was hoarse and thick.  He looked down into her wide eyes.  "I'm here Kagome."  She struggled out of his grasp, obvious thinking he had come to force his shard detector back.   " Calm down Kagome.  I'm not going to force you back with me."  She stopped struggling but was still very tense in his arms.  Inuyasha took a deep breath.  "I want you to know that I do not think of you as a replacement to Kikyo.  I know that you are Kagome.  My beautiful, wonderful Kagome." He added the last part so quietly that Kagome had to struggle to catch it.   

Her heart stopped.  'Did he just say I was HIS?'  Kagome was jarred out of her thoughts by a soft speaking hanyou.  "Kagome, I love you for you.  Not because you are the reincarnation of my past love.  Yes, I did love Kikyo, but that is in the past.  So much has happened since then.  I need you to realize that I care for you, and your ability to detect the sacred shards has nothing to do with that love.  I don't know what I would do without you."  (I know, major OOC, but humor me.)  Kagome only stared into his golden eyes.  He could see the emotion changing in her eyes.  'It's like he can see to my soul.  What do I do?'  She could see the hope in his eyes. 'He's afraid I'm going to reject his love for me.  Yes, I see it now.  He loves me.  Not Kikyo.  Not because I can detect the Jewel shards.  He loves me because I am me.'  

They sat there in silence, looking into each other's eyes.  Suddenly Inuyasha was aware of Kagome's lips firmly pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his neck.  'Do something before she thinks you don't want this moron!'  Inuyasha closed his eyes and returned the kiss, willing all of his love into it.  His arms snaked around her waist drawing her closer to him.  He could feel her hand move up to his ears and felt her gentle caress on his sensitive, fuzzy ear.  He let loose a pleasant growl, almost a purr, and sunk deeper into the kiss.  Suddenly Kagome pulled away, but only enough to look into his eyes.  "I love you Inuyasha.  I need you to know though, that I am not sure if I am ready for this.  What happened to me is still too fresh in my mind.  Please, just be patient with me."  Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers and let out the breath that he had been holding.  "Kagome, I want you to be comfortable with me.  I want to help you anyway that I can.  I will always be here for you.  You never have to be afraid again."  He gave her a gentle, reassuring hug.  "The others are really worried about you.  Do you want to go back now?"  She replied with a slight nod of her head.  Inuyasha took her face into both his hands and gave her a quick kiss, lifted her up, and they headed to the well.     

Well guys, expect the next chappie in a matter of days.  I know this is taking me forever to do but I am swamped with my classes and my comp is possessed!  ARGH!  Oh well.  Keep reading, and as always review!!  I love to see new reviews!  I live for them.  I will sit by the comp popping out chappies and waiting for the reviews.  It makes me so excited to see hoq many hits I have and how many people enjoy it.  

Bbhm    


	6. It's time to share

Konnichiwa minna!  I know I said that this would be out sat, but I had to work, so I am very sorry if I inconvenienced any of you.  

Thanks to all who have reviewed.  I feel so special!

**Kitty Kathy: **glad you like

**Sesshy's gurl:** I really enjoy your fics too.  Thanks for the support!

**Tsukikage:**I know I had some errors with the last chapter – but I was really tired and it was late, so please forgive.

**Olivia**: Trying to keep up the work.  As far as great work, I am not so sure about that. J

**Vernie: **As always – thanks bunches

**Akina Hiwatari: **Great?  You really think it's great?  Well thank you!

**Shadow55: **I shall soon reveal what everyone has to so about the oh so kawaii couple.  You really read and reread?  Wow!  That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!

**Silver Moon Megami: **Thank you so much for the understanding and support!  Hope you like this next and last chappie!

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine:** I definitely think that hearing from you is a great thing.  I agree Inu is always OOC when showing emotions.  It is just not him, but oh well. By pleading the fifth does that mean too much fluff? Thanks as always!!

**Ryguy5387**: Wow.  I don't think that there will be a sequel, but I am considering writing again, so let me know how you feel about that idea please.

**Sammyosa92:** You love it?  Really.  Wow!  Dora the explorer huh?  Gracias!

**Angel of Saturn: **I was a bit confused.  Does that mean that you'll keep reading?? J You cried?  Really?  Wow.

**JadesRose: **I started having a paragraph for each new speaker, but it was so tedious.  I know, I am lazy, but I am an American.  J

**Saiyan Under Cover: **So glad you like it!

**Kokami: **I am so happy that you love it!  I am sorry not enough miroku, I will try harder this chapter. J

**Free Cheese Rulz: **Interesting name!  Thanks for reviewing now.  I am glad that you think it is great. 

**TearDrop4: **I am so happy you think it is awesome!  

Whew!!  I think that writing the story is easier than thanking reviews, as appreciated as they are.  

Disclaimer: Me no own

On with the fic!!

It's time to share

            Inuyasha leapt out of the well into segoku-jidai with a joyful Kagome in his arms.  Not a word was spoken between the two as he gently set her on her feet, making sure to keep her hand intertwined in his.  They leisurely strolled up the path to the village enjoying the feeling of being together.  'I can't believe this is happening.  What will mom say?  Or the others that are here?  Maybe Shippo will finally have a real family with us.  It won't be his real family, but I know he would be happy with us.'  Kagome snuck a look at Inuyasha.  His eyes were sort of glazed over.  ' He may act like he doesn't like the little kitsune, but I know differently.  I wonder what he is thinking.'  Kagomes thoughts were jarred from her as she heard the familiar cry of "HENTAI" and the thud of a body falling to the ground from where Inuyasha and Kagome came from.  'Ah, Miroku and Sango were spying on us.  We shall just have to pay them back.'  Kagome looked at Inuyasha and realized he was thinking the same exact thing she was.  They exchanged sly grins.  

            "How shall we do it?"  A sinister looking Kagome said to Inuyasha.  "Should we pretend we do not know that they are there?  Give them a bit of a shock?"  Inuyasha looked at her knowingly.  His eyes took on an evil glow as a wicked smile spread across his lips.  

            "I think that it's time they learn their lesson, don't you my Kagome?"  They were both completely aware of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede approaching behind the cover of shrubs.  Inuyasha took Kagome in a warm embrace.  "They are so pathetic.  They actual think that we don't know they are there."  He quietly whispered in her ear what he had planned.  Kagomes face blushed at the thought of what they were going to do.  Inuyasha released her from the embrace and nodded to her.  

            "Kagome, I love you.  I want to spend my life with you.  I want you to be my mate!"  Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his and looked pleadingly in her eyes. Kagome was having a hard time holding back the bubble of laughter threatening to spill out of her lips.  She could tell Inuyasha was also having a hard time controlling himself.

            "Oh yes Inuyasha.  I will be your mate.  But why wait to tell the others.  Lets do it right now, right here."  Kagome was so over dramatic she thought it might give them away.  They were both trying so hard not to ruin their plan.  It turned even more difficult as they heard four gasps come from the bushes behind them.  

            "Yes Kagome.  No one else matters now.  I think that we should run away together and never come back.  We can find the shards together and live happily without them always spying on us instead of letting us tell them what has happened when we are ready."  Inuyasha's tone lowered as he said this last part, completely aware of the affect it would have on the four eavesdroppers.  The four behind the bushes were stricken with looks of guilt on their faces.  It was then they realized that this whole thing had been set up as punishment for their eavesdropping.  They stood up looking as if they had just committed some horrendous crime.  Poor Shippo looked like he was going to cry.  Kagome and Inuyasha only smiled at them and kept walking towards the village, with the four of them in tow.     

~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So you two….I mean…..but how?"  Four very curious faces stared at the new couple awaiting answers for their many questions.  

            "Feh.  Like you guys weren't spying on us." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.  Kagome looked at her new love with understanding.

            'He has to keep up a front.  I am his weakness.  If anyone knew about us, it could mean disaster.  They could use me against him.  And use him against me also.  I wonder if he has thought about this as well.'  She looked up at Inuyasha.  His eyes bore into her brown orbs.  He let a small smile play across his lips, one that only she would notice.  'I am his now, and he is mine.  What will I tell mother.  She still doesn't even know about the…..the…. No use thinking about it now.  What is done is done, and I know that I can get over it with my friend's help.'  Kagome unconsciously scooted towards Inuyasha.  She could feel the warmth radiate off of him and it made her want to get closer.  'What would he do if I did move closer?'  As if reading her thoughts Inuyasha gently placed his hand over hers and gave her a knowing smile.  

            "Kagome, I think it is time that we tell them what has happened.  Starting from the very beginning."  Kagome could feel her joy and strength drip out of her.  'I must tell them sometime.  I know that if they knew, they would help me through it.  I just don't want to think about it anymore.'  She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  'No, I must be strong.  I will shed no more tears.  I have Inuyasha's strength now also.'  Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.  He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, willing his strength into her. Kagome retold the story of what had happened to her.  She was interrupted every so often from a gasp, or a sob.  Sometimes she would look into the faces of her dear friends and see the grief and pain that they held for her. By the end of her story, she was surrounded by the people that she loved. Every one of them held some part of her.  Inuyasha held her hand, Shippo was in her other arm, Sango and Kaede each had a shoulder, and Miroku had graciously offered to keep her bum warm with his wandering hand.  He was then presented by Inuyasha's fist in his face, who protectively took Kagome into his arms.  Kagome finished the story weakly.  She was so worn out from the whole ordeal.  She was just glad to have her friends there with her.  They all agreed that she should rest, and then she would go back to tell her mother what has happened.  'Only one more time.  I only have to tell it once more.'  She wearily walked to the futon and plopped down on it.  All but Inuyasha left the room.  He walked over to her and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders.  He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and turned to leave.  He was stopped by Kagome's hand on his wrist.  "Inuyasha.  Will you please stay here with me?  Just until I fall asleep?  I don't want to be alone."  She cast her eyes down afraid that he would reject her.  She was surprised when he lifted the blanket up and slid into bed next to her.  He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and drew her closer to him.

            "Kagome, it would be my pleasure to stay here with you.  I love you."  Inuyasha instinctively tightened his grip on her.  She faintly whispered "I love you too Inuyasha."  Kagome was lulled by Inuyasha's steady breathing and heartbeat into the best slumber she had since her attack.   

Well, I know it is short and late, and I have plenty more for the next chapter.  I just don't want you guys thinking that I abandoned the story.  I think that I will have a sequel, or I might just continue with this.  I had a sudden stroke of genius * cough cough * if that is what you want to call it anyway.  As always, review and I shall update soon.  I promise!  I think even tomorrow.  If I have time that is.  I really want to get my thoughts down, but it is so late and I still have school work to do.  I know Inu is way OOC, but heh, it is my story after all.  Thanks for stickin with me!

Bbhm


	7. Mates

Disclaimer – I don't own.  I never will.  

My Kagome Chapter 9

Mates

Kagome woke up the next morning, suddenly aware of the sleeping hanyou next to her.  'He stayed the whole night.'  Kagome tried to gently free herself from Inuyasha's arms, but they just pulled her back down to him possesively.  She could feel a small smile creep onto her refreshed face.  'I slept so well last night.  Better than I have in a very long time.'  She looked down at Inuyasha while trying to stifle a little yawn.  'He's just like a little puppy dog.'  Inuyasha growled in his sleep and reared his fangs.  'He must be dreaming.  He's so cute!'  She brushed a stray hair away from his face.  She let her hand slowly make its way to his fuzzy ears.  'I must be strong.  Must…..not….pet!'  Her efforts of self-control were no use.  She had to touch them.  She was rewarded with a slight growl of pleasure from Inuyasha's chest.  It vibrated against her and tickled.  She let loose a slight giggle and looked down to see Inuyasha staring at her lovingly.  Kagome could feel one of his arms move from around her waist up to the back of her head.  He gently drew her into a light yet passionate kiss.  She deepened the kiss and felt Inuyasha smile slightly against her lips.  He lightly swept his tongue against her lips begging to enter and she felt herself melt.  She willingly accepted the plea and slightly parted her lips.  She could feel his tongue slide against the roof of her mouth once, twice, and then a third time.  The kiss ended with a nibble on her bottom lip by Inuyasha's teeth.  They were both breathing ragedly as if they had just beaten a fierce youkai.  They were suddenly interrupted by a furry little kitsune running through the entrance and into Kagome's arms.  

            "Oh Kagome!  I am so happy you're ok."  He clung to her neck as she stroked his back, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's.  "Kagome," Shippo let go and sat in her lap, "You're not gonna leave now are you?"  He looked at her expectantly.

            "Well Shippo, I am going to leave."  She noticed the change in his face and quickly added, "but I will be back in a few days at most.  And you won't have to worry about Inuyasha being mean to you while I am gone.  He is going with me."  Inuyasha's face took on a very surprised look.

            "NANI!!  I have to get the jewel shards."  He crossed his arms over his chest and got a very pious look on his face, turning away from Kagome.  "And anyway, you volunteered me to go.  The humans in your time smell worse than they do now."  He chanced a look at Kagome only to see her warning glare.  "No Kagome!  Don't say it!  Of course your family is different….I didn't mean…"  He helplessly tried to redeem himself, but was cut off by a very forceful "SIT!!!!!" and was immediately thrown face first onto the floor of the hut.  

            Kagome turned her attention back to Shippo, gave him a quick hug, and set him down on the floor.  "Shippo, you better leave now if you know what's good for you."  With one fearful look at Inuyasha, Shippo escaped out of the hut.  Inuyasha sat back up rubbing his head.  

            "Why did you do that?  You know that I would never mean…"  He was yet again cut off, but this time by a feather light kiss on his lips.  

            "I had to get rid of Shippo didn't I.  He just wouldn't understand if her saw us so suddenly showing affection."  Inuyasha understood at once.  Shippo was too young to see the two of them * ahem *together.  Inuyasha stood up and then reached his hand down for Kagome, who graciously accepted.  They walked outside to see Miroku sneaking up behind Sango who was gathering flowers.  They tried to warn her, but they were too late.  "HENTAI!!"  Miroku received the worst beating of his life for one little grab, but if you were to ask him he would say it was worth it.  Inuyasha and Kagome explained to the group that they needed to go tell Kagome's mother what had happened.  Kagome was not looking forward to the idea of telling her mother she was almost raped.  They said their goodbyes and Kagome mounted Inuyasha's back.  'I love it when she lets me carry her, but I like her better in front where I can smell her sweet scent.'  They headed down the well and into Kagome's time.  

            Inuyasha let her off of him when they stepped out of the well house.  The shrine looked empty.  They walked up to the door to find it locked.  "Um Inuyasha, I don't have my keys with me."  Kagome looked at him pleadingly.  He lifted her in his arms and leapt into the tree outside her window, slid it open, careful not to drop his precious cargo, and sprung through the open window into her room.  He sat her down on her bed and proceeded through her bedroom door down to the kitchen.  "I want ramen woman!"  Kagome could hear Inuyasha riffling through the cabinets looking for the delicious food.  (mmmmmm! Ramen is so yummy!)  

            "Hang on Inuyasha, I'll make it for you, just give me a sec to get down there."  She heard the noises in the kitchen stop and she let out a an exaperated sigh.  She made her way into the kitchen to see Inuyasha sitting on the counter trying to be patient.  She got the ramen out and proceeded to make it for both of them, and Inuyasha left to wander around the house.  She looked up at the sound of the back door opening and saw her mother walking in with lots of shopping bags.  "Oh, hi mom!  Where are grandpa and Souta?"  Her mother just smiled at her and set her bags down.  

            "They went to a ball game.  Where have you been Kagome?  I was starting to get worried."  Her mother started unloading her bags.  "I bought you some new clothes.  Do you mind?"

            "Of course not mother.  Thank you very much."  Her mother held up a beautiful red velvet dress.  It was short and very fitted.  The neck was high, but the back scooped down to the low back and the long sleeves were sheer.  It was plain, but elegant.

            "I thought you could wear this for your birthday."  Her mother handed the dress over to Kagome.

            "Oh mom, I love it!  Thank you!"  Kagome set the dress down and got two bowls out of the cabinet and poured ramen for herself and Inuyasha.

            "Oh, is Inuyasha here Kagome?"  Kagome gave her mom a slight nod. 

            "Yes he is." Hesitantly Kagome added,  "And we have something that we need to talk to you about.  Really I do, but he is here to help me."  Kagome's mother gave her a very curious look right as Inuyasha came back into the kitchen.

            "Oh, hello Inuyasha.  Kagome tells me you two have something you want to tell me."  Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who held the two bowls of ramen.  He walked to her, took the two bowls, and set them on the table.  

            "Yes we do Mrs. Higurashi. (I don't know how to spell their last name.)  They all sat down at the table, and for what would hopefully be the last time in her life, she retold the story, ending with her new found relationship with Inuyasha.  

            "Oh Kagome, I told you to be careful didn't I?  I am just glad that Inuyasha was there to save you.  Thank you Inuyasha."  She had tears brimming in her eyes.  She was saddened at what her daughter had to go through, and without her mother there to help her, but she was very happy that Kagome and Inuyasha finally admitted their feelings for one another.  'It's about time!  I have waited for so long!'  She gave her daughter a tight embrace and a kiss on the head.  "Kagome, would you like me to draw you a bath?"  Kagome gave her a nod and a slight smile.  Mrs. Higurashi added in her ear, "I think there is enough room for two," then more loudly for Inuyasha to hear, "I want grandchildren as soon as possible!"  She left two very stunned and red-faced lovers at the table.  

            "Did she say what I think she did Kagome?"  Inuyasha was stunned at Kagome's mother's actions.  

            "Uhuh."  Kagome was in utter shock, then an evil smile spread across her lips.  "Well, shall we?"  She stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand leading him to the bathroom.  They undressed for the first time in front of each other and Kagome was very shy about letting him see her so vulnerable, especially so soon after.  'Kagome, it has been a while since the attack.  And you know that Inuyasha loves you and has helped you through this so much.  With out him, you know you would still be depressed.'  Kagome got more comfortable after her little 'talk' in her head.  They both slid into the tub, Inuyasha behind Kagome.  He started to wash her back and reveled at her silky smooth skin.  

            "Kagome."  Inuaysha interrupted the silence in a hopeful, yet defensive voice.

            "Yes Inuyasha."  Kagome had never heard him use that tone before.

            "I want to ask you something."  Inuyasha took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it.  "I want you to be my mate."  He heard a sharp gasp come from the woman in front of him.  "If you do, then you should know that you would be mine forever, and me yours."  Kagome's mind was spinning.

            'What do I do.  Do I really want to be his mate?  Of course I do.  I have loved him for so long and dreamed for this moment.'  Kagome turned her head to look into Inuyasha's eyes.  'They are so full of love….love for me.'  She let a smile ease onto her lips and her features softened.  "Of course Inuyasha."  He let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding and grabbed her into his arms.  

            "Kagome, I need to mark you now, ok?  Just so that everyone knows you are mine."  He added in his mind 'especially that dumb wolf!'  Kagome gave him a wondering look, shrugged, and let Inuyasha turn her around so her back was facing him.  She felt his warm breath on her skin and it made her want to melt.  The fangs pierced the milky white skin on her shoulder and she let out a slight moan.  It didn't hurt like she thought it would.  It was the most enjoyable thing she had ever felt, actually.  Inuyasha licked the spot that he had just bitten and gave it a light kiss.  He leaned back into the tub, his arms drawing Kagome back with him and resting her against his chest.

            "Inuyasha, I need you to know though that I am not ready to…be with you.  Not so soon."  Inuyasha gave her a gentle squeeze of understanding.

            "I know.  And that's all right with me.  I just want you to be happy."  He gave the back of her head a kiss and Kagome closed her eyes, completely relaxed. 

Ok guys.  That's the best I can do for now.  I think I can pop another one out by the end of the week, but I don't know.  College sucks!!  I don't care if it is way OOC, it makes me want to go "Awwwww!" and I like that feeling.  What do you guys think about the bathtub thing?  Is it too much?  Should I pull it out? As always…review!

Bbhm 


	8. Another Authors notenot delay

Hey guys.  I have received some reviews that I really don't like, so I am going to do some explaining.  I promise next chapter sat, that is if you guys still want me to continue seeing as how some people seem a bit negative to the story.  As far as Sango being too over dramatic and way OOC, I don't care.  She is not a big part of my story.  I did not think that she "overreacted" but some people may feel that way.  I think that if my best friend that I considered like a sister was practically raped and bleeding, I would respond similarly – no matter if I was a demon slayer or not.  Also – Kag's mother was not at the fair the whole time.  Think about how long Kagome is gone from home when she is in sengoku – jidai.  This is a normal thing to have happen.  Also, I know that some places in the story are rough and might jump from char to char, but oh well.  I am trying here.  Please don't flame unless you know my reasons behind doing things.  If you have a question with the story, e-mail me at bbhmmiller@hotmail.com.  That way I can explain my self to you with out coming off like a bitch.  

Thanks!

Bbhm 


	9. At Last

Ok guys, here is the info on this story.  I am pulling out all chapters after chapter nine.  I have had some advice to do so from Mustard Yellow Sunshine.  This is something that I have been thinking about and I think that it would be a good thing to do.  I am going to make them into another story/sequel thingy.  I thought that the other chapters would fit, but they would probably be best on their own.  The story that they are going into will be called At Last, so if anyone truly wants to continue with the story/sequel thingy, look under that title.  Thank you all for being so patient and nice to me.  I hope you have enjoyed it, and hopefully will enjoy the next. The next chapter is the same memo.

Bbhm

(Morgan)


End file.
